Of Teddy Bears and Empty Pockets
by Fukyuu no Tenshi
Summary: Women are so troublesome, and its Ino's birthday in a week. What to get her? Jewelry of course! [ShikaIno] Fluff.


**Of Teddy Bears and ****Empty Pockets**

**_Don't Own Naruto_, I wish I did.**

**(---)**

"How troublesome…" Woman of course, to Shikamaru Nara nothing in the world was more bothersome. Especially one in particular. One in particular that would ring his neck if he was late, or if he didn't show up with a present.

"Get her something…girly. Like makeup." Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend, supplied. Getting Ino makeup was harder than Chouji had put it though.

"No way. I'd have to worry about getting the right shade or something, not to mention it has to be expensive, or at least look expensive." Shikamaru did consider it a bit more before giving up that idea. _Why do women have to be so hard_? One wrong word, one wrong action and you'd be fifteen feet under. Shikamaru shivered as he thought of Ino's shopping addiction. "I can't even get her clothing. She'd just trade it in or ask me what I was thinking when I bought it."

Chouji shrugged.

"What did you get her?"

"A coupon for the new rib restaurant that opened in town." Shikamaru sighed at his friend's choice.

"She's going to murder you when she finds out."

"You think? Well, it's not like I'm a genius when it comes to women. I'm not even a genius at all. Anyways, I'll see you Shikamaru. If you do find something, could you get me a teddy bear or something?"

"Whatever, this is so troublesome."

The lazy genius watched as his teammate left, probably to chow down someplace, and sighed.

_What a bother_…

(---)

Jewelry? That was good right? Women liked shiny things that cost more than men could afford. It was his best bet for survival, and Shikamaru had learned from last year when Hinata had gotten that bracelet for Ino. Then again, Hinata was a girl. Girls could mess up around other girls, when a guy would get pummeled for saying something, girls would simply be forgiven. Or rather, they wouldn't have said it at all.

Women and men were so different. For one thing, Shikamaru wouldn't have had a party at all. It was too troublesome to plan _anything_.

How did women go on? Always planning something new and fancy to show off to their other girlfriends, always dragging men along.

How did Naruto stand it? Hanging out with Sakura all the time and getting punched into wall after wall. Shikamaru groaned at the thought of having Sakura for a teammate, but Ino was just as bad, or even worse.

Just as the last thought passed through his mind, Shikamaru spied a jewelry store. He walked up to the display window and silently said goodbye to all the money he had saved up from missions. Once this place was done with him he still had to buy a teddy bear for Chouji. '_Stupid women and their stupid accessories_.' As soon as he walked through the store, he could've sworn that the man at the counter was staring at him strangely.

"Need something?" '_A protective barrier would be nice_.'

"I need a gift."

"For a girlfriend? I'll call someone to help you." Not a girlfriend, Shikamaru almost opened his mouth but decided to keep it shut. A girl around his age walked up and pulled him around the store, showing Shikamaru what he thought were the most expensive pieces of metal in the world. 55,000 yen (1) for a necklace? Stupid expensive jewelry.

"What's the least expensive necklace you have?" the girl pointed to the necklace at 55 thousand.

"Fine."

(---)

"Here's your teddy bear."

"Thanks. What'd you end up getting her?"

"A necklace." Shikamaru took out the little box which contained basically all the money he had saved this year. Come to think of it, he might be spending this all over again next year.

"Come on. We'll be late, and you known how Ino gets…" Yes, Shikamaru was _fortunate_ enough to have experienced her anger last year, at Sakura's birthday party, which Ino had planned down to the last napkin.

(---)

'_Joy._' Ino had finally opened all the gifts except one. '_It just has to be mine…_'

"Oh, this one's from Shikamaru." All the other guests looked at him, he shifted uncomfortably. The girls giggled as Ino lifted the lid and took out the necklace.

"Oh, what's this? There's something engraved here."

'_Oh boy_.'

All the males' eyes widened as they looked back to the lazy genius. Tough luck, they seemed to say. Because they all knew that Shikamaru was too lazy to ever get Ino _engraved_ something. So it must have happened without him knowing.

Shikamaru gulped and unconsciously slid back.

Ino looked up at him expectantly. The girls all threw themselves at her and started to giggle again, whispering how it had finally happened and how lucky she was.

This wasn't going to end well, so Shikamaru just nodded anyhow and pretended to understand.

Engraved on the flower that hung from the necklace were three words:

'_I love you_.'

Shikamaru barely had enough time to register what had happened before Ino had launched herself at him.

**(---)**

**Poor Shika. This was a challenge. Shika x Ino pairing, 500 words minimum. Fluff?**** Anyhow, I think Shikamaru and Ino were about 16.**

**(1) That amout is about 450 dollars in USD **


End file.
